The Turnabout's In The House
by Crossover-Forever
Summary: House breaks ethnic code (again), and turns to a certain defense attorney for help. Post AA:AJ During Season 8 of House UPDATED!
1. Ice Cream

The Turnabout's In The House

Summary: House breaks ethnic code (again), and turns to a certain defense attorney for help. Post AA:AJ. During Season 8.

XuX

**Chapter One: Ice Cream**

It was a bright and sunny day in New Jersey, the Garden State. The sun was high in the brilliantly blue sky. Birds perched comfortably in the trees, chirping their tunes. Phoenix and Trucy Wright were on vacation, and were taking a walk to a nearby park. "Ya know, I wonder how Apollo's doing," Trucy thought aloud as they continued to meander on the sidewalk. They had left the greenhorn attorney back in California to make sure nothing would happen to the Wright Anything Agency. They had their doubts, though.

"Me, too," Phoenix agreed, pulling out his phone, "I'll give him a call." He was in his 'pianist' attire, dark jeans, leather sandals, and a grey t-shirt. The warm Jersey weather made him leave his sweatshirt and beanie in the hotel. Phoenix still had his pendant around his neck. His hair was some what spikey - not as much gel in it if he was dressed for work. It was only spikey around the top, most of it sticking out at odd angles.

"Tell him I said hi!" Trucy chirped cheerfully. She was in her stage coustume, the navy blue dress, soft blue, silk top hat and cape, and white boots. A slight breeze made her chocolate brown hair sway. It was cut at an angle and ironed straight, like it usually was.

He called his home. The phone rang a few times. Apollo picked up. "Wright Anything Agency, how may I help you?" Apollo answered, almost monotone.

"Hey, Apollo," Phoenix greeted, "How are things?"

"Fine. It's a little bit boring, though," Apollo admitted, "No one to show me any magic tricks."

"And speaking of magic, Trucy says hi," Phoenix passed on.

"Tell her I said hi, too," Apollo instructed. The TV was on, and Phoenix could here it through the phone. There were gun shots, and the sound of a helicopter roaring.

Phoenix lowered the phone slightly. "He says hi, too," Phoenix told her. A faint jingle of some sort could be heard in the background. "What are you watching? I sounds like something full of action."

"Not really," Apollo replied, "Just watching reruns of _White Collar_."

"That's good," Phoenix said, "We have to get going. We'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Thanks," Apollo said, "It better not be just a lousy T-shirt."

"I won't be," Phoenix promised, "Later."

"See ya'," Apollo said. Phoenix clicked the phone off just in time to see an ice cream truck pull up about a block away.

"Hey, Dad, can we go get some ice cream?" Trucy asked.

"Sure." Together, they walked towards the ice cream truck. Trucy got in line as a mother and son walked away with some red, white, and blue popsicles.

There were so many choices on the menu! After a moment's decision, she ordered two ice cream sandwiches.

"Sure thing," The driver said, coughing into her elbow. She shook it off, though. She handed them their ice cream, "That'll be to fi-" She was interrupted by the cough. This time, she coughed up blood in her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix questioned, reaching for his wallet.

"No," She gasped, "Call... a doctor." She collapsed just after she said it. Phoenix pulled his phone out of his pocket again, and called 911. He managed to get help.

Trucy, perceptive as ever, noticed, across the street, some kid coughing up blood, the same exact thing. The young boy's cough wasn't as bad, but it was similar to the driver's. He struggled to keep up with his mother. It turned out to be the mother and son who were in front of them in line.

"An ambulance should be there in a few minutes," The 911 operater declared, "There's one close to your area." Just then, an ambulance sped down the road, its sirens blaring and lights flashing. It screeched to a hault next to them. Some burly doctors jumped out of it. They rushed into the ice cream truck, and pulled her out of the ice cream truck. They loaded her onto a stretcher. People started gathering around, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Get me 50 c.c.s epinepherine, stat!" The paramedics were yelling more doctor mumbo-jumbo at each other. The listened to her heartbeat through a stethoscope. They checked her vitals, which were increasing.

"Where are you taking her?" Trucy asked, jogging along side a paramedic.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," The medic answered hurriedly, closing the doors of the ambulance.

She stopped, and watched the ambulance race down the street. "Hey, Dad," Trucy asked, her head was down, "Can we go there? To that hospital? I want to show the kids Mr. Hat." She put her hand in her pocket, and her magical wooden puppet appeared. It snatched her hat, and placed it on its head. She looked up, and was smiling ear to ear.

"Well, hello," Trucy made Mr. Hat say, "I'm the amazing Mr. Hat."

"That seems like a good idea," Phoenix agreed, "but where is it?" Distant church bells rang, presenting one o'clock with a shower of calm music.

"Good point," Trucy said, putting away Mr. Hat, "Let me see your phone." Phoenix gave her his phone, and she tapped the buttons.

After a few moments of searching, she had an answer. "Here it is!" Trucy exclaimed, "156 Mary Sue Street! We could probably walk there!"

"Okay," Phoenix agreed, "Which way?"

"East," Trucy answered, "And I just realized something."

"What?" Phoenix asked. He cocked his head to the side like a puppy who's confused.

She looked at her now soggy ice cream. "We didn't pay."

Phoenix shrugged. "Don't worry about it," Phoenix replied, "We can pay her later." And with that, they walked towards Princeton-Plainsboro.

**A/N I just made up the address.**


	2. Magic

**Chapter 2: Magic**

Trucy walked in, taking in the sight. The lobby was open, a high ceiling, and railing guarding the second floor balcony. It smelled like latex and desperation. Phoenix walked in behind her, looking like he's never seen anything this clean in his life. Trucy walked up to the nurse. "Hi. Is it alright if I perform for the kids?" She asked, "It'll be for free."

"What kind of act?" The nurse had short, dirty blonde hair, and a paisley patterned scrub.

"It's magical," She replied, waving her 'jazz hands', "It's nothing inappropriate. I can show right now, if you like."

The nurse nodded. Trucy put her had in her pocket again, and her puppet retracted out. "Hello," He said, "I hope you'll let me perform for the kids."

The nurse smiled. "Fine," She gave in, "The pediatric ward is on floor three."

"Thank you!" Trucy said cheerily, as she skipped to the elevator. Phoenix followed behind her. Phoenix pushed the button, and they waited for the elevator. It opened. The elevator wasn't crowded, a couple of nurses and a doctor walked out onto the first floor. They walked in, and pushed the button 'Three'.

The door was closing, and a doctor in a lab coat came rushing up. "Hold it!" He shouted. Phoenix smirked, and Trucy put her hand out to stop the door from closing. "Thanks," the doctor said.

"What floor?" Phoenix asked.

"Floor three," He replied, knowing that the elevator was already heading towards that floor. Trucy studied his features. Brown, thinning hair, brown eyes, and a square face didn't really interest her. She turned to look at the elevator. _Ding! _The elevator made it to the third floor, and the door slid open. They all stepped out, and seemed to head towards the same place.

Trucy followed him to a play room, where kids were drawing some posters. An older man was sitting on a brown couch, playing on an Xbox 360. An Asian woman was standing next to him. "House," The doctor from the elevator said, "Cuddy's going to find you eventually."

"Well, she hasn't yet," he replied, "Now, shut up. You're breaking my concentration." The video game he was playing was a racing game, and his go kart passed many other contestants. Trucy walked over to the children.

"Hey," Trucy announced, "Do you want to see some magic tricks?" The kids just looked up at her, and stared.

The man playing video games paused it. "Don't interrupt my workers," He said, glaring at her over his shoulder. He fidgetted with the controller. The kids went back to coloring with markers and crayons.

"Workers?" She questioned, walking towards him. _Isn't child labor illegal?_ She wondered.

"Yeah," He replied, "I'm paying them to make posters to try to keep my boss from firing me."

"What did you do?" Phoenix spoke up. He walked next to his daughter. He looked at them with interest and curiosity.

"What's it to ya'?" He retorted. That guy was a real pain. He looked at them, inspecting every detail.

"He broke ethnic code," This was the first time the Asian woman spoke. She had straight dark hair, and red framed glasses. Her skin was tanned, and she had on a lab coat. Her hands where in the pockets of the coat.

The man turned to scold her. "Parks," He paused for effect, "You're fired."

"What!? Why?" Parks demanded, clearly upset. She took a step forward. Her voice was in a higher pitch than usual. Parks looked worried. _Does this happen a lot?_ Phoenix wondered.

"You told on me," He turned to look at her and mocked concern, "How can I trust you?"

"If I may," Phoenix interrupted, "You don't have to fire her. I'm a defense attorney."

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow as he turned back towards Phoenix. Out of the things Phoenix looked like her could be, 'defense attorney' has not anywhere on the man's list.

"Yeah! My dad's the best attorney there is!" Trucy exclaimed. She was beaming. _She must really think_ _that. _The man who was playing video games thought.

"Dad?" The man asked again. He gave them a puzzling look.

The man from the elevator sighed. "Never mind him," He said, "Are you really willing to help him? I mean... he can be a bit of a handful." He looked at the video game player with a look of... pity, almost.

Phoenix smiled. "Nothing I can't handle," He replied. He thought back to all of the crazy people he had helped before now. Maggey Bryde, the evil Will Powers, Lana Skye, Max Galactica... and not to mention _Iris_... He was still smitten with that girl, dispite all of the things they've been through. _Iris_...

Phoenix snapped out when the guy started talking again. "Well, then, I'm James Wilson," He introduced, "That's Gregory House."

"Are you a doctor?" Trucy asked House. House stared at her. She blinked and waited for an answer.

"No," He answered dishonestly, "I'm a chiwd in need of medicaw tweatment." House said it in a childish voice.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "No, he's the head of the diagnostic department," He commented, "He's sovled some of the most difficult cases in the... well... world."

"That's good," Phoenix persisted, "Now, can you explain your situation to me?" Phoenix hoped a tad to much.

"No," House remarked, "I'm smart enough to handle this by myself."

"Really?" Pheonix quizzed, "Do you know what the Fourth Admendment of the U.S. Constitution is?" _A right to a fair trial, I think._ Phoenix answered himself in his mind.

House started to talk, but Wilson cut him off. "You are going to help him," Wilson said, "House, this is for your own good."

House sighed, "Fine, Dad." and he explained his predicament. "It all started when Chase made the stupid-est remark..."


	3. Misconception

**Chapter 3: Misconception**

_"The patient's dying," Chase commented. This case had stumped them. A small, Taub-sized twenty year old male with phychological problems and heart problems. House, with his philosiphy of 'no coindences', pushed them to their limits. Top screen was negative for drugs, nothing showed up in the blood work, and the urine and stool samples showed nothing._

_"Yeah," House agreed sarcasticly, "We know."_

_Foreman was helping them, too. __"Long QT syndrome?" Even though he was the dean of medicine, House could tell it was a guess._

_House waited for another suggestion from his team. "Well?" He shouted. He startled Parks, Adams, Taub, and Chase. Even Foreman seemed uneasy._

_"Long QT syndrome is probably our best bet," Parks replied weakly._

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there's more than one right answer," House said._

_Foreman looked at the team. "Go put the patient on metoprolol," He instructed._

_"No," House interupted Foreman._

_"House-" Eric was using a whine-y tone. Being the dean of medicine is hard work, 'kay? Especially when you have to deal with someone like House._

_"When I said 'No', I wasn't saying no to the treatment," He stood up and waddled to the door, "I meant that I'll do it." He didn't wait for anyone to say anything; he was already limping down the hall._

_He quickly grabbed the beta blocker from the pharmacy, and staggered down the hall. The guy was awake. "How can someone have s heart arrhythmia and seizeres, and still be awake?" House asked with a smirk._

_"Who are you?" He looked worn out._

_"I'm Dr. House," he replied, "Who are you?"_

_The patient gave a chuckle. "Can't you look at some file for that, doc?" he asked._

_"I could," he replied, "but it would take to much time, mister Kyle Miller."_

_Kyle smirked. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "What's that?"_

_House placed a cup with two pills in it. "Beta blocker to try to cotrol your heart rate," he explained._

_"Oh, yeah," he replied, "Some doctor was talking about that."_

_House looked at him, full of curiosity and extremely interested. "Some doctor?" he asked._

_"Yeah," Kyle thought back, "Doctor... Race? Taste? Something like that."_

_House smiled. "Cool," he complimented, "The nurses should give you another dose later." He got up, and waddled into the hallway. Wilson noticed he was already out, and approched him._

_"You actually went to see a patient?" He asked dumbfounded._

_"Yeah," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have clinic duty."_

_House continued to waddle, and Wilson just stopped and stood there, dumbfounded. He checked up on an elderly patient._

_"Hello, I'm Dr. House," he introduced himself, "And how can I help you today?"_

_"Well, I've been having really bad stomachaches lately, and my heart - oh, what is it called? It feels like it's burning," she complained._

_House still forced a smile. "What have you been eating lately?" he asked._

_"Well, this morning my daughter fixed me a breakfast burrito with extra salsa," she said, "and I ate at a Chinese resturant for lunch. Oh, and last night we ate enchiladas." _

_The elderly woman smiled after she finished explaining. "Well, you need to watch your diet," House advised, "Two and a half cups of vegetables daily."_

_"That's it?" she asked, "Just eat more vegetables?"_

_"That's it," House smiled. The woman gathered her things, and pinched him on the cheek._

_"You're such a nice young man," she complimented, and proceeded to leave._

_And, of course, House has one of his trade mark epiphanies. Elderly people... clean tests... messed up heart rate... oncology..._

_House suddenly left wordlessly, leaving the elderly woman. He raced back upstairs. The elevator was taking its sweet time. "Come on... Come on!" He muttered under his breath. The elevator dinged, and House raced in. Luckily, only a nurse stepped out. He was the only one there._

_The elevator slowly made its way towards the second floor. House tapped his cane anxiously against the floor. The elevator dinged, and the doors crept open. He limped towards Kyle's room._

_Kyle wasn't the only one there. A young woman was stroking his arm. Her light brown hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a yellow sundress. "Who's that?" she asked._

_"Oh, that's my doctor," Kyle replied, "What's up, doc?"_

_"Who are you?" House asked the girl._

_"Me? I'm Alita Tiala. It's a pleasure to meet you," Alita raised her hand. House ignored it, not wanting to shake her hand. He had a bad feeling about her._

_"Okay, I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" House asked._

_"Good news," Alita ansered quickly._

_"Good news is that we know what's wrong with you," House replied, "Bad news is... it's cancer."_

_"What!?" Kyle gasped. Alita stiffened._

_"Heart cancer," House continued, "It's operable, but that's not the only thing wrong with you. You have Werner's Syndrome. It's inheritied. People with Werner's Syndrome age faster. That explains your thin hair and the reason why you could remember Dr. Chase's name. It also explains why you're so short. People with this disease tend to have higher chances of getting cancer."_

_"But what about his siezures?" Alita asked._

_"I was getting there," House replied, "The cancer caused his blood to not give the brain enough oxygen. The lack of oxygen caused his seizures." He was finished with his explanation._

_They feel silent. "What's... What's the treatment?" Kyle asked._

_"We'll start you on thiazolidinedione," he answered, "and we'll have surgeons remove the tumor."_

_"Wait. Isn't thaizolidinedione only FDA approved to treat diabetes?" Alita asked._

_"How do you know that?" House asked._

_"I'm a nurse," she replied._

_"Studies have shown that this will help with his symtopms," House argued._

_Alita looked at Kyle. "I don't think you should do this," she said._

_Kyle was silent. "Fine," he decided, "I won't do it. I trust Ali more than I do you, doc."_

_House persisted, "If you don't take this medicine you will DIE. Are you also refusing the operation?"_

_"No," he answered._

_"Fine then," House replied, lipming out of the room, "I'll go get the forms."_

**A/N- SCREW IT! I'M GONNA POST THIS WITHOUT EDITING! If there is anything wrong, grammer or spelling wise, PLEASE let me know. Also, if there is a flaw with the medical science, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! To be honest, I'm more worried about the medicine than the English... Also, lets just say Alita got out of jail on good behavior, 'kay?**


End file.
